Her Eternal Prison
by Snowdrop543
Summary: But you didn't, you didn't understand. You banished me to my own moon! You said we would always have each other's backs. I had yours Tia, and you had mine! So I thought…"


**Hey everyone! New story is up! This one is about Luna! EnEnjoy**

* * *

The moon.

The moon was her eternal prison for the next long 1000 years.

The moon was where she was banished to, by her sister; Princess Celestia.

Luna sat, and took a big sigh in. What had she done wrong? What had she done to deserve this treatment from her sister?  
The two of them used to be so close and fully trusted each other.

They used to do everything together. Play together, Talk together, and listen to each other's problems. Celestia would even stay up sometimes and watch Luna bring up the moon. Luna would try and do the same for her sister. Her sister, the one she; admired, loved and cherished with all her heart.

But where did it all go wrong?

Luna turned, so she could face Equestria or in her terms Earth.

It would be such a long time till she saw Equestria again. She wouldn't feel or see the delights of her home for a long time. But instead would be trapped on the moon. _Her moon_. For the next 1000 years.

"Celestia, why did you banish me? All I was trying to do was help!" Luna shouted out, her voice getting caught in space. A small tear sled down Luna's cheek as she said those words. More tears started to fall down her dark blue face.

"I loved you! I loved you with all my heart! You of all ponies, I thought would understand, Tia." Luna screamed, the tears coming down her cheeks faster now, they started to form a small puddle around her.

"But you didn't, you didn't understand. You banished me to my own moon! You said we would always have each other's backs. I had yours Tia, and you had mine! So I thought…" Luna said with fury, waving her hoof in the air and turning to the sun, Celestia's Sun, trying to see it through all her tears.

"Where did it all go wrong? Where did it all go wrong…?" Luna whispered, all that could be heard was the sound of her soft sobbing.

3 days earlier

The whole of Equestria was covered by night, when it should have been day. Ponies where screaming, panicking and generally getting hurt as they could not see where they were going.

A very smug and satisfied Luna was watching from the Royal Place in Canterlot.

"Huzzah! The fun has been doubled! Ponies are having fun in my night! See Tia I told you, that ponies could have just as much fun, as they do in day!" Luna said, her smile had not been this big, since she had raised the moon for the first time and earned her cutie mark.

"Luna stop this!" Celestia cried, "Ponies are getting hurt and I need to raise the sun, just like we always have. Ponies will start rebelling against us, if you keep this up much longer!" Celestia said firmly, her pink mane flowing from her head.

"But sister! I want ponies to have as much fun as they do in the day! Is this not allowed? Besides why can't we do something different for once? We have been doing the same routine for 500 years! Can't we just have some fun?" Luna said giggling, as two royal guards bumped into each other.

"I am not saying we can't have fun, but it is wrong to mess with other innocent ponies! You are almost as bad as Discord!" Celestia shouted, stomping her hoof in the process.

"Let me raise the sun Luna please. The sake of Equestria depends on it." Celestia said in a gentle tone. Going over to nuzzle her sister. But Luna dodged.

"Don't ever refer me to that demon of a Draconequis to me!" Luna boomed, the anger was building up inside her.

Her horn started to glow and her eyes turned white. She aimed her horn at Celestia. A beam of magic shot out of her horn and hit Celestia in the chest. Celestia fell to the floor, unprepared for the sudden outburst from her sister.

"Luna, what was that for? I am sorry if I upset you." Celestia coughed out, trying to catch her breath back.

However Luna had not heard anything of what her sister had just said. Instead she was shooting magic everywhere. It was like she had suddenly lost control of all her powers. A poor guard was shot down dead after a beam, from Princess Luna, had shot him in the chest.

"Luna STOP! Calm down! Your powers are going out of control." Celestia cried from where she lay, trying to stand herself up again.

There was suddenly a white light that blind Celestia for a couple of moments. She looked back to where Luna was. Except Luna wasn't there. Instead an Alicorn about Celestia's height, and black, was in her place.

"What! Where is Luna! Have you done anything to her? I swear if you have touched her, I will make sure you pay." Celestia shouted, at the strange alicorn, managing to get herself up.

"Oh, big sister. Sweet, innocent Celestia. I can see why Discord fell in love with you. It was because you were strong but you did doubt a lot. Why it is me, you sister Luna!" the Alicorn said with a very melodic voice.

"Luna?" Celestia said in disbelief, "Is that really you?"

"Yes it is me, please don't where my name out." Luna replied, looking at her wings in mid-interest.

"But anyway Tia, I have had enough of your day! For 500 years, ponies have played, worked and socialize in your sun. They have even WORSHIP you before now. Technically that makes you a Goddess. But what about me? Everypony has always hid away from my moon; they think they night is time to sleep and hide away from "demons" and "evil spirits." The night should not be about that, it should be the same as your day Celestia! I put so much craftsmanship and effort into making the night look presentable! And no pony appreciates it. It makes me wonder why I should bother bring up the night." Luna said, sighing a little but quickly regaining her composure.

"Luna. I never knew you felt that way. I am so sorry!" Celestia said, "But you must let me raise the sun! Please Luna I beg you."

"NO! For once I want the ponies of Equestria to experience the full beauty of the night! Your sun will never rise again Celestia! The night will rule forever! Mwhahaha!" Luna cried, before vanishing right before Celestia's eyes.

"Oh Luna, why didn't you ever say anything." Celestia said out loud.

"Guards! I need you." Celestia called, two guards suddenly popped in front of Celestia.

"Reporting for duty ma'am. What can we do for you ma'am?" One of the guards reported. Both of them saluting Celestia in unison.

"Gather the royal guard. Pegasi, Unicorns, and Earth Ponies. We are going to need all of them if we want to track down my sister." Celestia said, staring out of the window and up at the moon. It was certainly beautiful. Luna was right more ponies did need to spend time out in it.

"Yes your majesty. Very good ma'am, right away ma'am!" The two ponies bowed and backed out of the door. Celestia sighed it would take a lot to hunt Luna down.

The next couple of hours went by very fast for Luna. She didn't remember what had happened, even though the event had been recently.

All she remembered was there was a lot of fire, screaming and laughing.

The laughing she presumed had come from her. The fire and screaming maybe had come from the innocent ponies. There was fire so much fire.

It frightened Luna.

And the screaming, was this screaming of dead ponies? Or was it in fear of her?

Suddenly she felt something hit her head and she was knocked out cold.

When she woke, Luna was back to her normal self and the sun was shining through the windows of the royal place. Luna looked around she was lying on her bed and her sister was looking out the window in the corner of her room.

"Sister?" Luna said trying to sound strong but even her voice sounded weak, which surprised her because normally she would talk with royal Canterlot voice.

"Luna. Good you're awake. I have been worried about you." Celestia said wondering over to Luna's bed and sitting down on the floor next to Luna.

"How long have I been in bed for and what happened? I don't remember a thing except for a lot of screaming. Did I do something wrong?" Luna questioned, she had every right to know what was going on.

"You have unconscious for two days Luna. You were knocked out by one of the guards, when you went crazy and started to kill, many citizens of Equestria." Celestia said, looking away from Luna in shame.

Luna gulped. "Killed? I have done no such thing." Luna protested, trying to get out of bed but only to be pushed back down by Celestia.

"Oh yes you did, little sister. Many lives were lost due to your actions." Celestia said firmly, looking at Luna in shame and disgust. It made Luna's heart break a little. She had never seen her sister this serious before, this was new to Luna and she suddenly became cautious of the thin ice she was very near to.

"Is this true Tia?" Luna said, hoping this was all a dream. She would wake up and be back in her mother's arms and she would be singing Luna lullabies of strange and mystical lands. Luna pinched herself to check if she was dreaming.

It had hurt.

She wasn't dreaming.

If What Celestia had said was true, then ponies had died and many families were mourning the death of their loved ones.

"Tia, I am so sorry."

"Luna I know you are sorry. Truly sorry. But what I am about to say next, I want to apologise for. It has been extremely hard to come to this discussion. I didn't decide it the high Council did. I tried reasoning with them, but in the end we all decided it was for the best. Luna, Little Lulu. I am so sorry. But I am banishing you to the moon, for 1000 years." Celestia said, trying to stay strong without breaking down into tears.

Luna couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was banished to the moon, for 1000 years? She suddenly felt really numb and it felt like her whole world was crashing in all around her.

Her jaw hung open and she started to cry.

She started to scream and wail. Luna hunched up in a small ball and rocked back and forth on her haunches. Celestia went over and tried to calm Luna down with soothing words. She put her wing around Luna and gave her many nuzzles. But nothing could calm Luna down.

"Why. Why have you decided to banish me?" Luna said, after many long moments of silence. Celestia was surprised with Luna's sudden outburst and was a bit taken back.

"Luna, I have to protect my subjects. I have to look after them from an-" Celestia said, before getting interrupted by a very angry Luna.

"CELESTIA! I thought family came first! Not complete strangers we don't know. We are sisters Tia. Our blood is thicker than ice! I trusted you and I loved you with all my heart! I would be will to die for you Tia, and to repay me you send me to the moon! Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Luna screamed, getting madder and madder by every second.

Celestia looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"LUNA I AM SORRY OK!" Celestia screamed, Luna was shocked by this she had never know her sister to lose her cool. "It wasn't my choice and I tried to fight for you. Anyway the main reason I came here was to tell you I have to send you away now. Good bye Lulu. I love you."

Celestia's horn started to glow a golden colour; the same glow had surrounded Luna and she was now hovering in mid-air.  
"Celestia, what is hap-" before Luna could finish her sentence she had disappeared. She had landed on the moon.  
-

1 day later.

Luna had stopped her sobbing a couple of hours ago now.

She had her eyes closed recalling the memories from yesterday.

A small tear had sled down her cold blue face, as she sat and listened to the sound of silence. For the first time in a couple of hours Luna muttered some words.

"Tia I am sorry."

* * *

Review! Please review! I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
